


Sun In My Eyes

by Wireslide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Shiro/Lance - Freeform, M/M, this will hurt your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Shiro wakes up with the sun in his eyes.





	Sun In My Eyes

He always woke up with his right shoulder under him, as though in his sleep he moved to protect the missing limb, so the first rays of the morning light always dug into his eyes sharply enough to wake him. Years ago, he would have jerked awake at full capacity, grabbing for a weapon he now kept locked in a safe. Now, he awoke slowly, disoriented by the weight on the mattress beside him and the leg thrown casually over his. He blinked repeatedly, squinting as he tried to make out some features besides the shining brown hair splayed on the edge of the pillow beside his.

His mind kept the moment disconnected and blurry. He followed the glaring morning light over the cut of a cheekbone, the soft warm tan of the curved cheek below, and slowly started to register the features as Latino. He felt his heart begin to press against his ribs with each beat. His breath caught in his throat as the thick eyelashes fluttered, parted to reveal a hint of mesmerizing blue. He felt the smile break over his face unbidden, the tension in his chest melted into a pool of warm summer sunlight, and his tongue touched the backs of his teeth in the beginning of the name that flooded his brain and heart. “L--”

Everything snapped into focus in an instant. The face was too round, too short, the chin too broad. The eyes were the wrong ocean blue; the hair shining but not enticingly soft. The smile was too symmetrical, not cocky enough, and when the other occupant of the bed raised a ringed hand to brush his cheek, the fingers were too short. His chest suddenly felt cold. “G'morning, Takashi,” the voice was too deep, too soft even with the drowsiness taken into account.

Shiro's throat closed hard around the name he'd almost called his husband. He felt his smile falter awkwardly despite his best efforts, and tried to hide his disappointment and guilt in the other man's palm. “Morning, Curtis,” he mumbled, then abruptly rolled out of bed to scrub his teeth and face.

Curtis watched him go with a small, understanding smile and rolled over to pick up his phone. The keyboard clacked as he typed, ' _He still thinks that I don't know._ ' The text sent with a muffled beep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
